


PharMercy Daily Life pt, 2

by PharmercyFics



Series: PharMercy Daily Life [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharmercyFics/pseuds/PharmercyFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pharah and Mercy go grocery shopping.</p>
<p>Part of a series of one-shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	PharMercy Daily Life pt, 2

 

 

The wheel of the shopping cart squeaked as Fareeha pushed it down the aisle, the cart drifting to the right as Pharah constantly shifted it back into place. 

“Damn these things, Why do they have to be so complicated?!” Fareeha grunted and kicked the frame in frustration. Angela watched with a smile from a distance, perusing over some watermelons on sale. After watching Fareeha abuse the cart for a fifth time, she grabbed one and skipped over, holding it high with a bright smile. 

“How ‘bout a watermelon? It’s healthy!” Mercy chimed as she set it between the eggs and the protein shakes. “It’s quality.” 

Fareeha calmed down, giving the cart a slight jostle before wheeling it past the produce.

“Can’t be that good if it’s anything like the shopping carts in this damn place.” She snickered at her own joke, parking in the cereal aisle and going over the grocery list. 

“That’s true, and you have two quality melons already.” Angela daintily stepped past Fareeha, frozen as a statue, and picked up a box of corn flakes, turning back to her with an innocent smile. “Can we get this?” 

Fareeha jammed the crumpled list into her cargo pants, looking away in embarrassment. “Yes. I suppose.” Mercy beamed, tossing the box in the cart and giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

“Danke~. We should go check out now.” Angela shoved her hands into her sweatshirt, looking at her sweetheart through her bangs expectantly. Pharah nodded silently, lightly touching her cheek before heading to the register, a small smile on her lips. 

 

“Fareeha, you’re going to strain yourself.”

“Nonsense. What do you take me for. I am the embodiment of strength.” Fareeha grinned stubbornly, carrying all the groceries in one go as Angela held the door for her.

Angela sighed, crossing her arms in concern as the door closed behind her. “Honestly, why do you do such things.” 

“Because.” Fareeha flexed as she set down the bags of groceries by the fridge. “It makes things easier for you. And I hate making multiple trips.”

Mercy furrowed her brow at the possible, confusing, but kind of there, nice thing her wife was doing for her. “....Ja, right.” She yawned as she reclined into a chair at the dining table, staring at the clock. “What do you people do at seven in the morning.” 

Pharah shrugged, “Standard routine. In any case, you seemed pretty awake at the supermarket.” Angela snorted in reply as Fareeha was busy leaning into the fridge, trying to make room for protein shakes between milk cartons and leftovers.

“Only because we stopped for espresso. And who calls it a supermarket anymore. It doesn’t even sound right. Super-market. Super. Market. Shoulda been left in the 90’s.” 

Fareeha stuffed the plastic bags into each other and placed them under the sink, ignoring her comment and sitting in the chair next to her, turning it around and crossing her arms on the back. “Hey. Look at me.”

Angela looked up, her face energetic with slight bags under her eyes from the early morning. She closed them as Pharah leaned in to kiss her, smiling after she broke away. “Thank you for waking up early and coming with me. I appreciate it.”

Mercy exhaled as she looked away contently, brushing some hair from her eyes as she watched the morning sun on its path to the bright sky. “Aw, you are quite welcome. Keep wearing those sleeveless shirts and i’ll think about doing it again.”


End file.
